This core component is intended to provide the necessary materials and expertise for the execution of microarray based gene expression studies by members of the program group. There are five specific aims. 1) Maintenance and management of appropriately annotated human and mouse cDNA probe sets for generation of custom microarray slides. 2) Maintenance and operation of slide printing robotics. 3) Assistance with design and execution of microarray based experiments. 4) Operation of cDNA labeling and slide hybridization service. 5) Assistance with data acquisition and analysis. Data mining and bioinformatics. These goals will be accomplished through the combined activities of Dr. Williams, Dr. Faber and Ms. Guenther as outlined below.